Great Things Fall Faster
by TasteTheWrathOfSmarties
Summary: It has been around a year between Vanellope took charge of her game. Felix and Ralph are getting on with their lives, and Calhoun, too, and Turbo hasn't been heard of since everything that happened. IS that going to stay the same? Or will everything change?
1. Chapter One

**Okay, so this is the first story I have ever posted on this site. I've been wanting to write a story on here for while now, actually, but I'm still new to this. So, if I mess up, sorry. And, I have no idea how this will turn out, so any ideas or just feedback will be appreciated, no matter how criticizing the feedback is XD**

* * *

It's been around a year since young Vanellope von Schweetz took her rightful place as ruler of Sugar Rush. In fact, today was the 16th anniversary of her game. Of course, the young racer couldn't contain her excitement. She knew that Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead would be waiting for her in Tappers. No big celebrations for her. Ralph and Felix had suggested that she and a few of her friends should only do something small, because this was Vanellope's first anniversary that she had actually been able to celebrate and she was still new to the responsibilities of being President.

Vanellope happily skipped through Game Central Station after the arcade had closed. It had only been closed five minutes and the station was already packed and busy. Even though she had been in the station a million times, everything still left her admiring things in awe as she went past because of how long she hadn't even known it existed. The girl giddily jumped around as she made her way towards Tappers, before she spotted a familiar looking came character wearing red overalls. _Ralph! _She thought, before she quickly ran over to him, having to slide under peoples legs to get to him. When she reached the professional wrecker, she also noticed that Felix was there too.

"Stinkbrain! Felix!" She grinned brightly, looking up at the two retro characters (Ralph more so). She hadn't thought of a nickname for Felix yet, but she decided to let him have his normal name, because of how nice he had always been to her. Ralph got all of his nicknames because of the first impressions he had on her, and she couldn't help but laugh when she called him them.

Ralph couldn't help but smile at his youngest- yet best- friend, "Hey, kiddo! Happy anniversary!". The wrecker held out his fist to the girl, letting her quickly bump fists with him.

"Do you two wanna come to Tappers with me?" Vanellope asked the duo, she then said, or rather, sang, "I'll persuade Tapper to give you free Rootbeer...".

Ralph looked down at Felix, knowing that he was the best with telling people bad news, "We're sorry, Vannie, but we think that maybe you and the girls should be alone at first, because this is the first anniversary you've been to. And, besides, Ralph has Bad-Anon and I should go and visit Tammy". The small girl nodded slightly in disappointment, but trying to hold back a laugh and Calhouns' ridiculous nickname at the same time.

"We promise to find you later, though, Baroness Boogerface" Ralph smiled, before taking his friends hat, "We'll have to come back for Felix's hat, anyway". Ralph quickly put the blue cap on Vanellopes' head and quietly laughed. The three of them smiled and Vanellope then nodded to him.

She said, "Okay, but you gotta keep this promise, Stinkbrain. Got it?" She pointed at the boys with a stern yet playful look plastered on her face before the two nodded after quickly exchanging eye rolls. "Right! I'm off! See ya!" She then skipped away and looked over her shoulder to see them waved an walk away. The girl smiled to herself as she took one last glance around Game Central as she stopped at the entrance to Tappers. Just then, she noticed a mysterious looking figure watching her from the other end of the station. Multiple characters walked in front of her view, but the figure has miraculously disappeared. Vanellope stood there for a moment, wearing a confused expression. _Must have been my imagination, _she thought, turning on her heel to walk into the game.

* * *

**So, how did I do? **


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay, so, Like I said on the last chapter, I'm not sure how this will turn out. It might involve Vanillatastic, I'm not sure. So...Don't cyber-murder me if it isn't good. Haha. Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Vanellope walked into the old game, looking around as she did so. The cap, which belonged to Felix, was still on her head, because she knew that she had to look after it. Can you imagine having to play _Fix-It Felix, Jr_ with Felix without his hat? And, it's the only one Felix had. The girl continued to run under peoples legs to get to the counter, where Tapper was stood. Vanellope grinned brightly and sat down by the counter, having to climb up onto one of the seats with great difficulty because of her height.

"Hey, Tapper, my man," The racer smiled to him, having to kneel on the seat so that she was a reasonable height, even if she was on the chair, and Tapper returned the favour.

Tapper said, "Hey, Miss President".

The figure that Vanellope had seen earlier on had walked past and Tapper spoke. _President? That's what that little cavity calls herself now? _He thought, his hood covering his annoyed scowl. He took a seat at the back of the game, near where Taffyta and Candlehead were sat.

"I hear it's the anniversary of your game, isn't it?" Tapper continued to talk to the girl, not noticing the stranger enter.

Vanellope gave a short nod and said, "You heard right, then". She looked around the game for a brief moment before asking, "Have you seen my friends?". There were so many people in _Tappers _that the small girl would never be able to find Taffyta and Candlehead.

Tapper thought for a moment, before he said, "A blonde girl and a green-haired girl?". He had seen them come into the game a while ago, chatting about mod-knows what.

Vanellope quickly nodded and said, "Yeah! That's them!".

He smiled slightly and said, "They're sat somewhere in the back, I reckon. They already got you a drink and they told me, to tell you, to hurry up if I saw you".

She laughed quietly, "Thanks Tapper". The girl then stood on the seat and jumped down, running towards the back of the game. Eventually, she came to the three-seated table that the girls were sitting at, chatting away to themselves, completely unaware of Vanellope's presence. As she got closer, she overheard more and more of their conversation. Because she was quite a curious and nosey girl, she slowly her pace so that she could listen to what they were saying.

"-Probably King Candy...So, what do you think, Candlehead?" She heard Taffyta ask.

Candlehead took a moment before she answered, thinking about what Taffyta has asked her, "I don't know, Taffy..." The girl sighed, "But I preferred King Candy to Vanellope, too". Vanellope suddenly stopped in her tracks, staring at her two friends in disbelief. She was shocked that was what Candlehead thought, and she even felt betrayed. The stranger turned his head slightly to see the three girls in the corner of his eye, a smirk coming to his lips.

Candlehead finally noticed Vanellope and smiled, before she suddenly realised what she had just said, "Vanellope! Oh... Um..." She stammered.

Taffyta also turned to look at Vanellope, guilt evident on her face, "Vanellope?! How long have you been there?".

"Long enough..." The heartbroken girl managed to say quietly, looking at them in confusion. "King Candy?! You preferred him?!" She said, clearly looking upset. Taffyta and Candlhead quickly stood up, shaking their heads.

"No! No! Vanellope, you don't understand!" Candlehead said, desperately wanting to take back what she said.

The young president shook her head and frowned, "No, I understand plenty...". She suddenly remembered what had happened between herself and Ralph the previous year.

_"King Candy?! You sold me out?!" Vanellope cried, clutching Ralphs medal, that he had received from the King behind her back, with her small hands. _

_Ralph quickly shook his head, not wanting the small girl to be hurt by what he had done, saying, "No! No! Listen, you don't understand-". Vanellope cut him off, not caring about what the bad guy wanted to say._

_"No" The girl shook her head, "I understand plenty, traitor!" She threw the golden medal at him in anger and confusion. _

Vanellope shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of that painful memory that was constantly in the back of her mind, never going away. It constantly reminded her of Ralphs betrayal, even though she had so easily forgiven him. The stranger stood up, satisfied by what he had heard, and went to walk out. However, as he walked past Vanellope, he forcefully shoved past her instead, almost causing her to fall over.

"Watch it, fudge ball!" Vanellope said to the person, looking behind her to watch him leave. She sighed to herself, taking one last look at the friends that she thought she could trust, before she quickly ran out of the game, Felix's hat falling off in the process.


	3. Chapter Three

Vanellope ran out of _Tappers,_ forcing herself not to cry. She refused to let herself cry with so many people around her, though, it was still noticeable that she was upset. Multiple people walked past her, mumbling things like 'is she okay?' or 'what's wrong with her?'. The girl scowled at them.

"Stop mumbling! I'm fine!" She lied, suddenly bursting into blue code multiple times because of her emotions. Looking down at herself, the racer raced an eyebrow slightly. She hadn't glitched since the game was reset! Maybe she couldn't control it outside Sugar Rush, after all, she wasn't able to use her glitching ability outside her own game. Characters gave her odd looks and quickly walked away from her. Glitching could be a dangerous flaw, even for other games apart from her own. No one wanted their games getting unplugged.

She quietly sighed, looking around the loud and busy station. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon the stranger who had almost shoved her over earlier before. Vanellope needed to do something so that she could forget about Taffyta and Candlehead for a while, so she decided to find out who he was. She ran as fast as she could, even through peoples legs so she could get past.

The stranger made his way to his game. Well, it wasn't his game. Just, an abandoned game that he had been staying in. He looked behind him, noticing Vanellope running towards him. A frown formed on his face and he quickened his pace. Vanellope, however, continued to run after him.

"Hey, wait!" She called, eventually managing to stop in front of him. _Oh, great... _he thought, stopping and glaring down at the girl. There wasn't much height difference, because he was the same height as Felix, but he was still taller.

"Who are you?" Vanellope questioned. He didn't answer and walked straight past her. She wasn't just going to let him walk away. The girl quickly ran in front of him once again. Expecting her to just leave him alone, the stranger walked straight into her by accident, both of them falling to the floor. He ended up landing right above her.

"What in the name of Litwak are you doing, gli- Kid!" He frowned, almost calling the girl by her previous nickname. He was just about to stand up when Vanellope decided to speak up.

"I asked you a question! Who are-" She quickly pulled down his hood, and accidently knocked of his sunglasses. This revealed his jet-black hair and deathly pale face that was easily recognizable, even without his helmet. His eyes were fluorescent yellow, forming a glare at the girl. Turbo. "-_You?!_". There was multiple gasps from the people around them as they stopped to stare in shock at the racer they thought was gone forever. Vanellope glitched accidently, causing him to glitch too as she shuffled back in fear. She was surprised and scared. Everyone thought he was dead! She had watched as he flew straight into the beacon of Diet Cola lava!

Turbo looked at all of the people around him, looking at him in fear. Honestly, he was pretty pleased that everyone still feared him. However, he definitely was not please that Vanellope had ruined everything _again_! The ex-racer took one last glance towards Vanellope, giving her a death-glare. _If only looks could kill, _he thought, before he stood up and bolted towards the game he had taken refuge in. Everyone was too shocked to notice where he ran. There had been a virus right under their noses and they hadn't even realised!

Vanellope was still on the floor, looking back to the game that Turbo had skulked off to. There was answers that she wanted to hear, and she planned on finding them out.


End file.
